A new way of life
by J.F.C
Summary: Naruto wouldn't have ever imagine that he would find a new way of life in the future, after befriending a Celebi.
1. Welcome Celebi!

I hope you like my new story; it would be a Naruto and Pokémon crossover.

Also, I don't own the Naruto or Pokemon series in anyway. I just wanted to write a crossover about them.

Note: English is not my first language, so I'm very sorry of all of the grammatical mistakes that you will find in this story. I'm just doing the best I can, but I'm planning on getting a beta reader after reaching my tenth chapter.

**Note: 2/3/12 I just wanted to say that I finally found a Beta for this story; so I think it would be best for you guys to wait for a better version of this story.**

-a-

A nine year-old Naruto was now walking around the streets of Konoha. "I can't wait to return home and get myself a bowl of ramen." He said to himself, as he could feel how his little tummy was growling at full force. He was also feeling very tired, as he had spent the last few hours training some more, after doing just that at the academy the whole morning.

"There he is!" Yelled a sudden voice. When Naruto turned to look, he could see a group of angry villagers all the way back down the street. "Get him!" Yelled another villager, as they continued to run, getting much closer to him by the passing second. Naruto, by then, had already started to run as he already knew that it was him who they were looking for.

The villagers had armed themselves with torches and common working utensils before getting here; and they were now continuing to follow Naruto as they passed throughout the streets. You could see how the surrounding villagers around the streets were having different sort of reactions as they saw the sudden passing spectacle. Some of them were joining the mob, others were growing with excitement as they hoped for the demon's end, and others were simply ignoring the scene as something that frequently happens and had long lost their interest.

Five minutes had passed after this, and Naruto was forcibly trying to get some air. He had successfully lost those villagers three minutes ago as the villagers didn't noticed when Naruto moved to the side of a building as they continued to run to the other end of the street, missing him entirely. Naruto could only sighed at that time, as he then left from that place.

-b-

Naruto was now getting closer to his home, when he suddenly stopped, as he saw from afar that outside of his apartment's building was filled with those villagers from before. It was not hard to understand that they were waiting for him so he decided to hide on the near bushes of the forest that was right beside the opposite side of the building, and wait until the villagers had gotten tired of waiting for him and leave that place.

"The demon!" Yelled a villager, as he had noticed Naruto's hidden place. It had been more than two hours after Naruto's arrival, and most of the mass of villagers had long gone. Those who have kept waiting, had let go of their weapons and made themselves as comfortable as possible around the area. As they heard the alarm from their comrade the villagers immediately grabbed there weapon's once again and started to run towards some bushes that their comrade was pointing to at the opposing forest. As they were getting closer towards the bushes, they were suddenly intercepted by eight Anbu members that had appeared right in front of them. "This is where your intent on harming the boy ends." Said the Anbu's captain with a cat-like mask, he was also wearing white robes, marking his position from the rest of his team who were wearing the most common black robes.

-c-

Naruto had immediately left that place after hearing the villager's yell. He had been running throughout the forest for like half an hour, and had already passed the northeastern side of the border of Konoha after crossing the forest's brooklet that served as a marking end of the village's territory, and as a divider from the much larger forest right outside of it.

It was already night by now, and Naruto was now holding himself from his knees, rapidly inhaling the oxygen around him. His body couldn't handle the continuance running anymore, so he was forced to make a stop. He had been running ahead without stopping for such a long time that he hadn't noticed when he had lost those villagers. "I have lost them." He said while gasping for air, and looking back to the side he had come from. 'Why do they have to hate me so much? Is not like I have done anything bad to them.' Asked Naruto to himself, as he continued to inhale. That is when he rapidly made a turn to look to his left side as a strong green-yellowish light had suddenly appeared from more deep into the forest.

"What's happening?" Yelled Naruto to himself as he had curiously went to the development scene only to be engulfed by the new powerful light. "Damn it!" Said Naruto in anger, as he tried to use his hands to hide his eyes from the strong light without much success. This continued for a few more seconds before the light started to fade.

"What's this?" Asked Naruto, as he had opened his now sorely eyes only to notice that he was now holding on his hands a light green colored, medium-sized egg, with a few water shape drops all over it. "I have never seen anything like this before." Said Naruto, as he was now curious of what this new object might be, turning the egg all around, searching for any clues of what is it precisely...failing to notice the second set of eyes that was watching him from one of the nearby woods.

The owner of the set of eyes stayed there for a minute before it made a circle in the air and disappeared by using a small green-yellowish wormhole it had made a second before, without living any trace behind except the small flowers and grass that had began to grow in its presence.

"Anyway…." Naruto began as he started to look at all his sides. "It appears that this doesn't belong to anybody." 'Well, It did appeared in my hand.' Thought Naruto, as he decided to take the new curious object for himself.

As he returned to his home he was grateful to see that no one was there, and that his apartment hadn't suffer any damage. If you could really say that. The apartment was actually falling a part, as it was part of an almost broken down building with cracks and junk everywhere inside of it.

After finally having his long wished bowl of ramen and having changed to his pajamas; he threw himself to his bed as he was to tired to do anything else.

-d-

It was now morning and Naruto was currently inside his small apartment. He was dressing up with his usual orange suit, as he was preparing to go to the ninja academy.

Ten minutes passed and he was now fully dressed, and had already eaten one of his small packages of instant ramen. "Itte kimas(u)!" Said Naruto as he was now at the door of his apartment and preparing to leave, but when he was about to close the door he stood still, as he noticed something strange coming from the top of his bed.

At the top of his very old bed stood his new precious item, which he has used last night as a replacement for a teddy bear and remarkably hadn't broken in the process. That wasn't the reason that had kept Naruto from leaving; the real reason was that his new found object was now moving. It was also making very small voices as well as it kept moving more and more by the passing second.

"Unbelievable." 'I don't know what's happening, but this is so awesome.' Thought Naruto after a while, as he had closed the door by now and kept watching the development of his precious item, which by now had started to glow with a green and blue light colors, completely disappearing its original marks. It was also floating in the air while doing very fast unstopped turns which caused Naruto's old bed to break even more, as well as other furniture around the room.

Naruto was so involved in looking at the egg that he had failed to notice the new development around his room. Giant roots had began to take possession of the entire room, which actually meant his entire apartment. They were growing full speed ahead, starting from below the egg and taking over all of Naruto's floors, furniture, and walls, until going all up to the ceiling. "What the hell!" Yelled Naruto as he was forced to jump to the top of the near kitchen cabinets when large roots had began to take over his feet. "Dammit, what the hell is going on here, my apartment has been completely destroyed, and by a fucking forest no the less." Said Naruto furiously as he watched how his apartment was been replaced by plants, flowers, and trees all over the place. "Huh!" Said Naruto after a crack was heard as he then looked how the small area, where the old bed once stood, when down to the floor below as it was broken by the force of the large roots that were still coming out from the bottom of the egg; which rapidly made itself welcomed in that area as well.

It has been almost an hour since the egg had started to move and it was still on development, as lines had begun to appear in different parts of the egg, marking and defining different body parts around it, until they broke free in the end and a creature came out from it.

Naruto was kept still, as he was now in shock and impress at the same time by this new development. 'So all this time, that thing was actually an egg. What a weird and amazing way of arrival. Is like building your own house before you are even born.' Thought Naruto, as he was now looking at the small creature that was now flying and making circles around him, fully curious. "You're kind of cute." Said Naruto to it, as he was noticing the creature's unique features. The creature actually looked like a green fairy, with its clear wings on its back, round toe-less feet, and three-fingered hands. It was also round headed, with a pointy end, and large baby-blue eyes with black lines around them, and a pair of green antennae that are blue at the end.

A minute had passed and the creature was now caressing Naruto's face with one of its cheeks, as it was now more confident over him. "So wats you-r nAme?" Asked Naruto to the new creature, as he made a small laugh, as he was a little ticklish on that area of his face.

The small creature smiled at him, as it then started to fly all over the place. Passing around Naruto several times. "Cele-Cele-Celebi!" Repeated the creature, while flying.

"Celebi, is that your name?" Asked Naruto, as he kept watching over the new creature, long forgotten his furiousness over the damage in his apartment.

"Cele-bi!"

"So, Celebi, are you going to be my new friend?" Asked Naruto seriously, really hopping that it would say yes.

"Cele-Celebi!" Said the creature with delight, as it approach to Naruto and sat on top of his head.

-e-

-End of Chapter-

So this is the end of chapter one, I hope you like it. Anyway, so this is a new idea that has pop into my mind just recently in where Naruto has befriend a Celebi.

Just before anyone starts to say that there's only one Celebi, I will have to say that it hasn't actually been proven yet that it just one Celebi or more because of its ability of time travel. So it can be the same Celebi in all that multiple appearances, doing time travel, as also different Celebi's doing the work. In my case, I will use the multiple Celebi's.


	2. Gathering Data

Welcome to chapter two, and also thanks for the awesome reviews. This is by far the most well received, of all my stories.

Note: I gave to this chapter some parts of the next update, so it wouldn't look to short compare to it. This chapter is now officially more longer than before. I will place the next chapter soon!

**Edit: 12/16/12**

Up with the story:

-a-

Several hours had passed since Naruto and Celebi have met each other, and a knock on Naruto's door was now been heard. "Naruto...Naruto are you there?" A voice asked. "Is the Hokage, please open the door." Said Sarutobi, as he knocked on the boy's door. 'Odd.' Though Sarutobi as he noticed several small roots that where coming out from the door's gaps. 'Now that I think about it, I did saw several roots throughout my way here.' He thought, as he was reminded of the roots he had noticed at the ceiling of the floor below, as he was walking up the stairs. 'They were not there the last time I came.' A fact that made this even more strange for him, since the last time he came was just three days ago.

As he was going through his thoughts, the boy finally responded. "Coming!" The boy answered from the other side, as Sarutobi could now hear some noise from the boy getting more closer towards the door. "Naruto, are you alright?" Sarutobi asked, as he suddenly heard Naruto's common curses, which was then followed by a crash. Like someone had fallen towards the floor. "No...I mean yes! Coming right up!" He was responded, as moments later he was surprised as he saw how the small roots had suddenly began to move on their own, as they were going back inside Naruto's apartment. Seconds later, the door was finally opened by Naruto.

-b-

"Is the Hokage, please open the door." Naruto suddenly heard, as it was then followed by several knocks at his door. 'That's the old man.' He thought, as he stopped petting Celebi's top of its head and turned his eyes towards the door. 'This is bad, how am I going to explain him all of this?' He though, as he looked at his green surroundings. He then sighed, as there was no way to hide all this. "Just tell him the truth, I guess." He whispered, as he stood up from the floor. "Coming!" He finally answered back, as he approached the door while trying to not fall down from the green surroundings. Only to discover at the end that some of the booming roots had managed to covered up all of his entryway. "There's no way to open this thing!" He snapped, as he was harshly trying to break through the large roots. He then started to curse, as he brutally tried to pull mush harder. Which proved to be useless at the end, as it only ended with him falling back towards the green floor and getting him some small cuttings throughout his body as a result of the greenery.

"Is not funny!" He growled out, as he saw the new creature laughing at him, while he was unsuccessfully trying to stand up from the green floor. Celebi kept laughing at him, using its tiny hands to cover it, while flying around him. "How am I supposed to go outside now!" He yelled, as he managed to stand up. "The windows are pretty much covered too!" As he noticed how the windows were practically all been concealed by the roots as well.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Said Sarutobi from the other side. "No!" Naruto retorted. "...I mean yes! Coming right up!" He rapidly recovered, as he then took a deep breath to control himself. "How am I going to let him inside?" He asked Celebi in a more calmly manner. The creature by now had managed to compose itself, as it felt Naruto's desperation towards the door's problem. Which responded by getting more closer towards it. "Celebi, what are you..." Naruto whispered, as he noticed the creature's big-rounded eyes starting to glow, while changing its color from light blue to white. Seconds after, he saw how the roots that were covering the door started to move once more, as they began to move away from it making it accessible again. Celebi had also made a small walkway towards it, as it had moved the roots that where on the way for Naruto to reach the door. "Wow, thanks Celebi!" Grinned Naruto, as the creature responded with a smile as it then flew back towards a tree. Naruto then turned back towards the door, as he finally opened it and found the Hokage waiting for him.

"Old Kage!" Greeted Naruto, making Sarutobi sweat droop. "Naruto, how many times have I told you not to cal—what in the world happened here?" Asked Sarutobi without finishing his original question, as he was now starting to doubt his eyes. 'I know my old eyes are not working as they used to, but I'm pretty sure I am watching an entire forest inside of Naruto's apartment.' Thought Sarutobi as he feared that he was starting to imagine things, or worst, that he was inside a powerful gengutsu. He then walk inside, as he passed by Naruto and entered to the apartment's green scenery.

"Naruto, I will ask you again, what happened here?" He repeated more calmly as he turned his look back at the boy.

"What?" Asked Naruto with a forced smile, after closing the door of his apartment.

"Don't give me that, Naruto. You know what I mean." Said Sarutobi seriously. "Why is there a forest inside your apartment?"

"Sorry Old Kage." Said Naruto, as he crossed his hands on the back of his head. "Is just that I met a friend this morning." Continued Naruto, making Sarutobi to raze an eyebrow.

"So you met a friend this morning, not that I don't feel happy about it, but what does this _friend_ of yours have to do to any of this?" Asked Sarutobi, as he then pointed towards the foliage.

"Everything Old Kage, I wish you would have been here so you could have seen it. It was so awesome! It happened a few hours ago! Suddenly this thing appeared from nowhere…"

"From nowhere?" Sarutobi repeatedly asked, as he tried to force himself from not turning his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "I took it to my home since it didn't look like it belong to anybody, and it did appeared right in front of me, but then it turns out that thing was actually an egg."

"An egg?"

"Yeah, suddenly this morning it began to turn around and change colors, while flying in the air. Then, that's when the forest came along, as giant roots started to appear from the egg, until it finally came."

"What came?"

"My friend, Celebi!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but how I am going to believe all that" Said Sarutobi annoyed. "Do you think that I am going to believe that this forest appeared just a few hours ago, and that it appeared because of an egg that you have found? Now, please tell me the truth Naruto!" He demanded. 'Could Naruto be related to the first Hokage's, and just managed to awaken his bloodline limit?' Thought Sarutobi, as he was now developing possible scenarios of what could had actually happened. 'But how could that be possible? I would have known if Naruto was a descendant from the First. I know Naruto is distantly related to him from the Uzumaki, but he is not his descendant as far as I know. Unless, the Fourth was...'

"Is the truth, Old Kage! Yelled Naruto at Sarutobi, breaking his deep concentration. "Look, there comes Celebi!" Said Naruto, as Celebi could now be seeing flying towards them after leaving from behind some branches of a tree. "See, this is my new friend Celebi…say hello to the old man, Celebi." Said Naruto to the creature, which he was now caring on the top of his head after Celebi had sat on it. "Ce-Celebi!" Celebi said with a smile on its face.

"Naruto, is this your new friend?" Asked Sarutobi fully hiding his shock in a face of seriousness. "Yeah." Grinned Naruto, as Sarutobi started to look at the new creature with deep thought, while inspecting it with his chakra. 'I can feel an immense amount of chakra coming from that creature, and it is somehow connected to the plants and trees of this room.' He thought, as he turned his eyes towards some near plants that where still growing fast for a normal plant, but slow compared to some hours ago. 'The plants and trees are somehow using this creature's chakra to make themselves grow.' He thought, while examining the plants."I'm surprised that not much happened to you after all that." He asked, as he saw Naruto's small cuts, that were by now practically none existent, with only Naruto's small holes in his clothes serving as the only evidence that they were actually there. He knew that the Kyuubi would have served as protection in some way, but even with the Kyuubi it still surprised him that the boy managed to go through that experience with just a few scratches. 'Such a dense forest appearing from nowhere, just like that, in such a small space...it could had actually squashed him.'

"I guess so...but actually not many of this cuts were caused by that. I received most of them while trying to open the door. You see, it was all covered up with roots, making it really hard to open." Naruto said, as he pointed at one of the cuts that was still visible.

"Really, so that was the crash I heard back then."

"Yeah, fortunately my friend was able to move them for me." Naruto said, turning his eyes at Celebi.

'That most have been when I saw the small roots move on its own.' Thought Sarutobi, as he also turned his look towards the creature. "Could you make it show it for me?" He asked, as he wanted to see how the creature made the plants to move.

"I'm not sure; could you show him for me, Celebi?" Naruto asked his friend. The creature nodded, before it came closer towards some red flowers and forced them to move in a circle-like manner.

Sarutobi was impressed by the circle-ling movement of the flowers, and soon noticed the changing of color of the creature's eyes. 'They're now white.' Soon after, the creature's eyes return back to its original light blue color, and the flowers stopped moving. "So this friend of yours was the reason you didn't went to today's classes, huh Naruto?" He suddenly said, looking back at Naruto.

Naruto's grin faded a bit, as he blushed for a second. He had completely forgotten about his classes. "Sorry Old Kage, I was so exited about my new friend, I completely forgot about my classes."

"Don't let it happen again." Said Sarutobi with a nod, as he remembered Iruka back at his office. Iruka had came running towards his office some time ago, asking for Naruto's whereabouts after the boy had missed today's classes. Iruka feared that something might have happened to Naruto, but he was still calm at that time. Knowing Naruto he could have missed today's classes so that he could prepare some major prank somewhere around Konoha, but shortly after he started to feel alarmed after he had failed to see trough the location of Naruto by using his crystal ball. 'I guess this forest, and this creature were the reason I couldn't see Naruto trough the crystal ball.' He thought, as he remembered how he immediately came here, leaving Iruka behind, after the crystal ball had failed to place Naruto's location. 'They must be blocking my view of Naruto by there strong concentration of chakra.' He continued, as he looked at the creature that was now playing with Naruto, as it made circles around the boy in the middle of the air.

While Sarutobi looked at the creature even further, that's when he noticed something curios that he had failed to notice before about it. "Naruto, is _'Celebi' _the only thing that it can say?" Sarutobi asked, as he noticed the creature's repetitive use of its name. "I guess so." Naruto answered as he stopped from trying to catch his friend. "That's the only thing I have heard from him say, since it hatched." He elaborated, while getting a little annoyed as he looked at his new friend. Celebi had stopped from doing circles around Naruto, and was now laughing at him because of the boy's failed attempts of trying to catch it. "That's why I named him Celebi, since that's the only thing it had said so far."

Sarutobi nodded. "Naruto, could you please show me the place where you had found your friend?" He asked, as he looked back at the creature, which was still making some small laughs, but was now letting itself to sat on top of Naruto's head. "Of course, Old Kage! It was right on the middle of the northeastern forest! I can take you there if you want, it is really not that far from here." Said Naruto with full enthusiasm as he approached the door and half opened it. Keeping his hand on the handle.

"So you where once again outside of Konoha's walls, Naruto?" Said the Hokage's with a frown. "Is not like is too hard to cross them." Naruto answered back. 'The northeastern forest is still a continuation of the forest that's inside of the borders of Konoha, you just have to cross the small river to get there.' Thought Naruto as he made a smile at Sarutobi, as they left the apartment. 'And is not like I wanted to go there in the first place.'

Sarutobi sighed as he then turn back his attention at the new creature, which was now flying around Naruto with excitement as it was finally going to leave that room. 'The creature doesn't look dangerous at all, far from it, but experience has showed me that looks can sometimes be deceiving. I'm sorry Naruto, but I will have to take a look at this friend of yours, especially the origin of its tremendous amount of chakra and this influence over those plants and trees.' He thought, while walking downstairs of the old building as Naruto lived on the top floor of a fifth floor building, wanting to see as far as he could from his window.

"Old Kage, come on!" Yelled Naruto excitedly as he run down the stairs, with his new friend flying close behind him. Leaving Sarutobi behind.

-c-

A moment later, Sarutobi was now at the entrance of the building. "Komachi. Towa." Said Sarutobi with a down and commanding voice, making too appear behind him two Anbu in seconds, wearing their respective animal masks.

"What needs to be killed by one of my needles, Hokage-sama?" Asked the female Anbu, named Komachi. Komachi was wearing the standard black and gray Anbu uniforms, with a cat-like porcelain mask covering her face. She was also using six wooden needles, her main weapon, as a holder for her long dark yellow hair to keep it up.

"Nothing…for now. I just need for you two to gather as much data as possible of Uzumaki Naruto's new invading guest."

"Invading guest?" Asked the male Anbu by the name Towa. Towa was also wearing the standard black and gray Anbu uniforms, but he had a bird-like porcelain mask instead. He also had his black hair tied up in a ponytail on the left side, and also in addition to the Anbu's black tattoo on his left arm, he also had a red tattoo on his right arm.

"Yes, it is now inside Naruto's apartment, and I wish for this to be made as quickly as possible. I am taking Naruto with me right now, and I hope that by my return the research would be finished."

"Of course, all for the Hidden Leaf Village!" Both Anbu saluted at the same time before they both disappeared to go on and fulfill their new mission.

"I don't want Naruto to find out about this." Sarutobi murmured. 'The less he knows, the better.' He thought before he started to continue on his way only to notice that Naruto was no where on site. "Naruto! You could have waited for me!"

-d-

"Naruto you do know that this friend of yours is quite unique, right?" Said Sarutobi while still walking around the streets. It had taken a while, but he had later managed to find Naruto eaten some ramen at the Ichiraku's with his new friend on his back. When Naruto finally noticed him, after emptying his third bawl, it made the boy jumped. The boy then started to beg for forgiveness, as he began to excuse himself by saying that the old man was going way to slow, so he had decided to come here to show his favorite place to his new friend. "What do you mean Old Kage?" Responded Naruto with some confusion, as he turned his look at him. "Well, you should have known by now that this little friend of yours had caused quite an impression around the villagers." 'Especially with it following you around, Naruto.' Thought Sarutobi, as he looked at the surrounding villager's.

When Naruto turned his look at the villagers, he could see quite a large amount of the surrounding villagers that had stopped from doing their common activities to turn and look at his new friend. Soon enough they had started to murmur as well, as they looked at the new creature with curiosity. Sarutobi sighed at this, as he admitted to himself that this was his own mistake. 'I should had told him to hide his new friend before we had left the apartment. Now no one is going to stop it from letting the council members know about all of this, especially from my old teammates.' Thought Sarutobi as he continued walking. 'I wish I would have had more time, but now I would just have to continue with my original plan, and gather as much info of this creature as I can before the council demands it.'

"Old Kage…I know what you mean." Said Naruto in one of his weird times of seriousness, while looking down at the floor. "I have long time already learn how to live with those stares and I know how ugly looking they can be, but that doesn't mean that I would keep my new friend locked inside my house all the time because of them." Sarutobi sighed once again. "I know what you mean Naruto, but could you please hide your friend inside your jacket. Just for a while, okay. As I said before people are not used to see your friend passing around the streets." 'And I don't even think that anyone around here had actually ever seen such a creature before.' "Besides you might have gone used to live with these ugly stares, but it seems that is not the same case for your little friend." Said Sarutobi as he pointed his look at the creature.

When Naruto turned his look towards his friend, he could see that the old man was right. Celebi was now trying to hide as much as it could behind his back. "Yeah, I guess your right." Naruto admitted, as he saw his little friend trembling behind him. "In here, Celebi." He said, as he unbuttoned his orange jacket and let his friend go inside of it. He then buttoned his jacket once again; leaving the once on the top undone, letting only Celebi's face to be seen.

'It might be too late from not letting the Council to learn about the creature's existence, but the less people that know of this the better, as I will have more time to check on this _Celebi_.' Thought Sarutobi, while he looked at Naruto's hiding his friend, inside his jacket. "Now, can we just walk a little faster? I really want to get there already." Naruto said annoyed after fulfilling Sarutobi's wish, as he then started to run in ninja mode, leaving Sarutobi behind once again. Sarutobi sweat dropped. 'I just wanted to give more time to those two.' He thought, as he started to run as well.

-e-

"This is the place" Murmured Naruto as he looked at the sky from where he supposed Celebi's egg came from. "This is the place that I found Celebi's egg." He said once again to Sarutobi, as he turned his face towards him. "Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked, as he looked at the surrounding area. Trying to find anything that could be related to the new creature.

"Yeah…this is where I saw the green-yellowish light." Naruto said, as he said the second part in a lower voice but still loud enough for Sarutobi to hear. "Green-yellowish light?" Sarutobi curiously repeated, giving him his full attention, since Naruto hadn't told him about that before. "Yeah, this place was fully glowing with a green-yellowish light. I was actually near the area, when I suddenly saw this set of glowing colors appearing from more deep into the forest. When I arrived here I was really engulfed into this light. It was really powerful, but after a few seconds it began to fade and that's when my little friend's egg appeared right in my hand." Said Naruto, as he finished the last part by caressing Celebi's pointy top of the head, which was still hanging around inside his jacket.

Sarutobi took note of everything that Naruto said, as he once again looked at the surrounding trees and brushes for any site of clues. "Hmm." 'If what Naruto said is true there should be, at least, thousands of traces of used of chackra, but I don't feel or see a thing.' "This place looks completely norm—wait!" Sarutobi yelled, as he ran towards some near woods.

"What?" jumped Naruto surprised by the unexpected yell of the old man. "Nothing Naruto." Answered Sarutobi, as he was now on his knees looking at some flowers and grass that where behind some woods. "So why the hell did you screamed like that!" Naruto retorted before getting more furious as he was been ignored by Sarutobi, who was fully concentrated on the new founded plants.

'This grass and flowers have some similar remain readings of chakra as the plants that are inside Naruto's apartment, but they are not exactly the same. Is it possible that there is another creat—' Sarutobi thought, as he was fully interrupted by Naruto.

"Why are you paying so much attention on these flowers, Old Kage?" Asked Naruto curious, as he unsuccessfully tried to find any type of meaning over why the old man would be so interested in a small group of blue flowers. "They are my son's favorite color." He was responded. "Your son's?" Naruto asked, surprised. He didn't know that the old man actually had a son. "Does your son actually like flowers too?" He curiously asked, as he had found that in Konoha not many of his gender like gardening at all, like he does. He really loved gardening and maybe with someone that like flowers, he might also like gardening too.

"No, not really." Said Sarutobi, making Naruto a bit disappointed, but something that wasn't so surprising.

"But your planning to give him those as a gift, right?" Asked Naruto confused.

"You can say that."

"So why are you going to give him those flowers, if he doesn't like flowers at all?" Said Naruto, while crossing his arms.

"Maybe just to follow tradition, and also to serve as an excuse to go see him." Answered Sarutobi, leaving Naruto more lost than ever. "Can I go see him with you. You never told me that you have a son before. He is now at your house, right?" Even if Naruto was disappointed that the old man's son might not actually like gardening at all, he was still exited to go see him. If he actually saw him, it would have been the very first time that he met someone related to the Old Kage. "Naruto, my son is dead, I would go place these flowers on his grave later." Sarutobi revealed, as he then stood up and passed by Naruto. Taking some of the flowers with him. Naruto stayed there, fully surprised by the sudden revelation, while looking at the rest of the flowers that were left behind.

"Hokage-sama." said Komachi in a low voice as she appeared with Towa on their knees behind Sarutobi, who was now looking at Naruto stand still posture from the other side. "Yes." Answered Sarutobi in a calm and low voice.

"The mission was completed, Hokage-sama." Murmured Towa.

"Very well, wait for me inside my office. I will meet you there in just a minute." Said Sarutobi to them, before both of the ninja's nodded and disappeared again. He then turned his look back at Naruto. "Naruto...let's go."

"Okay, I guess."

-f-

-End of Chapter-

**12/16/12 Note: I hope you like this newer version. I think is much better than the last one. I practically doubled this chapter's original amount of words by giving it more detail and descriptions throughout the scenes. I also added some new scenes, but nothing that radical. The rewrite of the next chapters would be posted during the next two weeks.  
**

So this is the end of chapter two. Now this can be considered an update more than before. I will now try to update with a 2000's mark, a minimum, rather than the 1000's; and sorry if it is too short for you guys, but this is as long as I would be writing in this story as I do have to spend most of my time at college, and of my free time I have to admit I am more a devoted reader than a writer, but don't feel bad about this. The length of the chapter will assure you an update at least once or twice a week


	3. The Same

I was planning to update yesterday, but I didn't had an internet access until today. So, Happy Thanksgiving Day, and welcome to the third chapter of the story.

**Edit: 1/3/13 I finally posted this chapter's rewrite. It seems like my family's holiday parties have taken me more time than I originally thought.**

-a-

Twenty minutes had passed, and Sarutobi and Naruto where now standing in front of the entrance of the old building. "That took us more time than I had imagined," said the Hokage, as he finally returned from the trip he had taken with the boy. "The sun has practically left." He added, as it was almost night out.

Naruto nodded. ''Yeah, but it was kind of fun to show you things, this time around." He answered, as the Hokage was, almost always, the one that showed Naruto around.

"Is late now, but I will make sure that before tomorrow night...you would get a new place for you to live." Sarutobi said. He would had actually asked the boy to stay with him, at least for the night, if it wasn't for the political consequences that he was sure it would had brought him from the council. There were many reasons for why the boy was not already staying with him. As the Hokage he was given enough freedom already, but there was a limit that the rest of the clans could take when it concerned their jinchūriki.

"Don't worry Old Kage," Naruto said while shaking his head. "I actually don't want to leave this place." He continued, as he entered the building. As he turned around to close the door, he found the Hokage outside the door. Kept still, with a your kidding me face. "Well, there's still plenty of other empty apartments that I can occupy," He pointed out. "So you don't have to worry about me." He added, with a reassured face. He actually had over ten apartments to choose from, since he was the only resident of a fifth floor building; and he was, at least until now, only using the one at the top floor.

"Naruto...you might be right, but I still believe it would be better to get you someplace else for you to live." Sarutobi said, as he followed the boy towards the inside of the building and started to walk up the stairs. He was actually concerned; the building was far from been new, and with a whole forest covering up the top floor, it wouldn't be surprising if the building actually falls down in the near future. "Still, in the case of your new friend...I believe it would be best for it to stay behind. With all the chackra Celebi had used on creating such a forest; it would not be surprising if its species are, at least somewhat, naturally dependent of densely green environments," He pointed out, as he was now half way through the second floor of the stairs. "You can still come, and visit him—" He continued, until he turned around and noticed that Naruto had stayed behind.

Naruto was currently at the beginning of the second floor's stairs, since he had stopped from following the Hokage after hearing Sarutobi's disagreement of him staying in here. "But I don't want to leave!" Naruto cried while looking down at Celebi, whom was still inside Naruto's jacket. "And I don't want to leave my friend behind!" He added, while unsuccessfully trying to stop his tears. (1)

Sarutobi sighed, as he looked at the child's tantrum. "Naruto, you are still going to be able to see him," He reassured, while walking down the stairs to come close to the boy. "I'm just concerned." He added, while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Concerned for what?" Naruto asked, as he looked up at the old man with his teary eyes.

"You see—"

"Naruto!" A voice was suddenly heard from the top of the stairs, stopping the Hokage. When Naruto and Sarutobi turned around and looked up towards the voice, they saw Iruka walking down the stairs. Getting closer towards them. "You're alright?" Iruka concernedly asked, as he approached the boy and went pass the Hokage.

Naruto ignored him, as he looked down once again. "He is alright, Iruka." Sarutobi answered for the kid, making Iruka to turn his face towards him.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka jumpily said. "I just wanted to check on him, Hokage-sama, and make sure that the boy had been found." He pointed out, as he put his hand on Naruto's back.

Sarutobi nodded, as he successfully read through the chūnin's hidden nervousness. _'I was trying to patiently wait for you back at the office like you told me too, but you were taking so damn long. I was getting more worried...especially when you left like that, with that worried look, after looking at that crystal ball. I just couldn't wait any longer, and decided at the end to check on Naruto by myself...only to find a—' _"Naruto's okay, Iruka. He wasn't hurt by the forest."

Iruka's eyes widen in reaction, and immediately tried to control himself by turning his eyes towards the floor. "Really?" He asked with a red face, while holding a sweat drop from his own embarrassment. He was answered with a nod, as he then took a sigh to calm himself. "So, can I be explained why is their a forest inside Naruto's apartment?" He asked for permission, as this was obviously something that he wasn't suppose to know about.

"It was not the result of a prank," Sarutobi pointed out the obvious, making Iruka to turn his eyes. "The forest was actually made by Celebi." He added, as he pointed towards the creature with his index finger.

"Celebi?" Iruka repeatedly murmured, as he turned his eyes towards the direction of the Hokage's finger. "It's kinda cute." He said, after he noticed the small creature. 'It looks like a giant onion.' He thought, but he rapidly discarded it, as he turned his look back at Naruto. "Why were you crying Naruto?" He asked, as he noticed the tear remains on Naruto's face.

"I was not!" Naruto yelled, as he turned his look towards Iruka.

"Were you crying because of the apartment?"

"NO!" Naruto angrily retorted, as he then rapidly went up the stairs. Leaving Sarutobi and Iruka behind.

Sarutobi sighed. "He doesn't want to leave." He revealed to Iruka, as he watched Naruto running up the stairs.

"What, is he crazy?! Iruka yelled, as he turned his look back at the Hokage. "Your not planning to agree with him and keep him there, are you?!"

"No." Sarutobi said, while turning his head, before going after Naruto. In response, Iruka released a hold breath before following the Hokage.

-b-

Naruto was now inside his apartment, after harshly closing the door behind him. He then finally released his new friend, by taking off the top buttons from his jacket. "I was not crying!" He rapidly denied. "Right Celebi?" He added, as he turned his look towards the creature.

Celebi rolled its eyes, as it then pointed with one of its fingers towards the bottom of Naruto's eyes. Naruto's face reddened after he placed his left hand towards the area his friend was pointing to, only to notice it was somewhat wet. "Your right...I was crying," Naruto quietly admitted, as he sat on top of a near thick root. "I just don't want the old man to take you away." He depressingly added, and gave Celebi a hug after his friend had worriedly approached him.

"I'm not going to take him away."

Naruto jumpily looked towards the voice, only to notice Sarutobi and Iruka entering the apartment. He then turned his look towards the opposite side to hide his blush, from embarrassment, as he had forgotten to put the locket on. Not that it was going to do any difference. "So why do you want to separate us?!" He angrily asked, as he turned his look back at the Hokage.

Sarutobi took a small breath, before he approach the boy. "I already explained why your friend should stay in here, and I did say that you can still be able to see him. I just don't want for you to stay in the building."

"Why, why don't you want me to stay in here?"

"Is the forest." Sarutobi said, as he pointed towards it.

"The forest?" Naruto confusedly repeated, as he couldn't see why the plants could be at fault for him to not stay in here.

Sarutobi nodded. "We have yet to know its plants origins, and their attributes. Some of them could actually be highly dangerous." (2)

"He's right, Naruto. Their could be some heavily poisonous plants in there," Iruka added, as he walked more closer. "We don't even know how they might react when touching some of them."

"But I could still move to another apartment." Naruto pointed out once again. He understood, in some way, what the old man and Iruka were trying to explain, but if that was the problem...he still couldn't see why that would be an issue for him to move and stay in one of the other rooms of the building.

"That's not enough," Sarutobi rapidly answered. "But I might let you do just that, after I have some information about them. If I find them safely enough...I would let you come back and stay in one of the other quarters." He continued, while stopping Iruka who was about to protest.

Naruto nodded without desire. He still wanted to fight, as he didn't wanted to leave his friend behind, but he could see when he was going to lose anyways.

Sarutobi sighed to calm himself, as he was beginning to get anxious. Thankfully, he managed to convince the boy at the end. "Now we have to check where I could find you a place to stay for the night, while I find you a more permanent home for tomorrow."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, he could stay with me."

"Very well," Sarutobi said, while nodding to Iruka. "I have to go now; Naruto I expect you to leave with Iruka in half an hour." He continued, after turning his look at the boy. "And don't worry...I would let you come tomorrow with Iruka so you can spend some time with him." He said before he exit the door, but not before he discretely gave the Chūnin a piece of paper.

-c-

Five minutes later, and you could see the Hokage opening the door of his office. "Sorry for the wait, leaving the boy behind took me more time than I had originally thought." Explained Sarutobi as he entered his office, and noticed the pair of ninjas that were waiting for him inside of it.

"There's no need to be sorry, Hokage-sama," Komachi answered with a nod. "We understand." She added; referring to both, her teammate and herself.

Sarutobi nodded, before he walked towards his chair to sat on it.

"I must admit, I was very well surprised. I wouldn't have ever expected to see a forest inside that kid's apartment." Towa began after the Hokage had sat on the chair, changing the subject to the actual mission.

"Me too." Followed Komachi. "We at first thought that the forest had been created by the Kyuubi, but there weren't any signs of the fox chakra in any of those plants and trees."

Sarutobi sighed, as he had yet to mention about the creature to them. "Is not the Kyuubi." He revealed, as it would have been obvious that they would have first started to suspect the demon to be part of any of this development if he hadn't told them about Celebi.

"But how can you be so sure, Hokage-sama?" Komachi began to question. "You know that damn fox can be really tricky at times."

"And if it isn't the Kyuubi, who else could have been responsible of creating such a forest? I don't believe Tenzo would have made that forest." Towa added. "Is not like the boy has the first Hokage's bloodline, right?" He curiously questioned; making Komachi to turn her look at him for a moment, and returned it back at the Hokage with more interest.

"No he doesn't have it, and as I said before is not the Kyuubi that is behind all this." The Hokage rapidly answered, as this was something he had also thought before until he was told and confirmed of Celebi's existence.

"So who is it?" asked Towa.

"Is Naruto's new friend." Sarutobi said, revealing them about Celebi. 'Is not like they weren't going to find out on there own soon.'

"New friend?" Both Anbu repeated with curiosity.

Sarutobi nodded. "I will tell you the details later, but now what I really want to know is if you both managed to find my note" the results of the mission. " you two have managed to find out about that forest." Sarutobi said, as he really wanted to know more about that forest. That was actually the main reason he wanted to talk with them so soon in the first place.

"We did manage to take as many samples as we could of all the different plants and trees that we saw and found in there, Hokage-sama." Answered Towa, wanting to know more about this new friend, but understanding that telling the Hokage the results of the mission were more important than that.

"They were all sent to the village's research lab, so they could be studied on." Followed Komachi.

Sarutobi nodded. "What have they found?" He asked.

"They have yet to finish studying all the plant samples, but so far none of the plant samples that they have already worked on match with any of the Fire Country's flora." Said Komachi.

"They have also began to look between other Countries flora, but they have been unsuccessful as well." Continued Towa. "They hope to find some information in the next few days, but so far these plants and trees are been listed as possible undiscovered plants of Fire Country or introduced plants of another country that we have yet to collect data from."

Sarutobi nodded. Even if he didn't like it, the possibility of such plants not been seen before by one of his ninjas was high. He was planning on discarding some of his worries over that creature after he had found more information of those plants, but now there was more reason to worry than before. He was still hoping that by the end of the research his ninjas would have found something, but is not like everyday you would discover a forest created by an animal. "Should we consider these plants a threat?"

"I cannot say Hokage-sama, but there is something that we discovered that might help you in that decision. This forest was made today, but we have found some of the trees to have five to ten years old." Said Komachi.

"If the forest was made by the 1st Hokage's bloodline limit it would have still kept its few hours' old mark, no matter how big or old it looks." Followed Towa. "That is one way we can tell from a normal tree to a Mokuton tree."

"So these trees age have increased as well as there size?" Asked Sarutobi, becoming more worried.

Komachi nodded. "Yes, they are actually very close if not the same as a normal tree."

-d-

"You can stay in here for the night, Naruto." Iruka said, after sliding a shōji door. Thus, revealing a small guest room surrounded with white shōji screens, and tatami mats covering the floor. It also only contained a futon with a small night stand on the side.

Leaving Iruka behind, at one of the room's entrance, Naruto quietly walked inside the room. "Don't worry Naruto, when we leave the academy tomorrow, I would make sure to take you back at your house so you can see your friend again." Iruka tried to cheer him up, which he responded with a nod before he closed the door and left him outside.

"Naruto." Iruka murmured, after been close off from the room. He could understand, in away, why the boy was feeling so let down. Is not everyday that a boy like Naruto would meet a new friend to play with, only to be separated from it so quickly. Still, he couldn't stop himself from believing that it was probably for the best to keep them apart like that. 'So far there's no way to know this creature's intentions, and how powerful and dangerous it could be. It looked cute and all, but with such a tremendous amount of chakra and with the ability to create such a forest...it was better to be safe than sorry.' He thought, as he was reminded of the contents that the Hokage had left him behind in the piece of paper. The contents revealed to him some of the Hokage's worries over the creature, and ordered him to not leave Naruto alone with it.

He still gave him permission to take the boy to see it tomorrow after leaving the academy, but at that time he would have already have a team of Anbu's prepared to discretely supervise from the shadows. He also mentioned that it would be for the best to stay as little time as possible inside the building when making such a visit...if Naruto wanted to spend more time with it, to take them both to the eastern forest. He also added to be discreet as possible when leaving the building with the creature, even though the Anbu would still have orders to help them keep hidden from any possible prying eyes in the area.

"I still wonder how he managed to write all this, without me noticing." He murmured with a sigh, as he walked inside his bedroom. "Good night, Naruto." He quietly said, before closing the door.

-e-

It was almost midnight and Naruto was still awake. He had discarded his jacket some hours ago, and now was currently resting inside the futon's covers, trying to catch some sleep without success, as he thought back on his friend. He was worried over his friend, as this would have been the very first night for Celebi. He didn't wanted to leave him behind, and alone. 'It's probably really scared right now.' He thought, falling to notice the shadow that was originating from the other side of one the shōji walls at his back. "Huh!" He said, while turning around, as he heard a noise from a shōji moving. "Celebi!" He said with joy, as he saw his friend entering the room. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Never mind." He said with a smile, as Celebi sat on the top of his head. "Where you scared back at home?" He asked with a low giggle, after watching the creature accidentally falling from his head, making a circle along the way, and crashing with its nose up at the top of his futon's comforters.

Celebi used its wings to recover its position and levitated once again, before nodding.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked, while moving up the futon's covers so that his friend could go inside of it.

Celebi nodded once again, as it then went inside the covers.

Naruto's smile increase, as he watch his friend getting comfy beside him. "Good night, Celebi."

-f-

-End of Chapter-

**Note: Hope you like this newer version. This chapter has also increased by two, but in this case...most of it with new content and replaced scenes. As you can see I have added a lot of new development, which would change the time line between some of the scenes in the next posted chapters for the rewrite. It would also change some of the scenes, but not by much. The last original scene from this chapter would still happen, in some way, but it would be moved to the fourth chapter's rewrite. Anyways, tell me if you like the new changes and development.  
**

(1) Just a reminder that Naruto is still a small kid, so it would be natural for him to develop a temper tantrum. Even more with this case, were he doesn't want to be separated from what could be his only friend and playmate.**  
**

(2) Sarutobi decided to reveal, in a more discreet way, his intentions on researching the plants to Naruto so it could serve as an excuse to convince him on leaving the apartment. He is not that worried over the plants, when it comes to them been possibly poisonous or not, he's actually more worried over the fact that the building could fall down at any moment. He used the first excuse over the other one so he wouldn't worry Naruto further, when he told him to keep Celebi behind.


	4. Promise

**Edit: The new development I introduced for the third chapter's rewrite have made the story develop in a more slower pace. As a result, this chapter doesn't have any content from the original version and I have decided to delete the original chapter five which no longer connects with this chapter. Some of those original scenes would still happen, but they have been moved for much later chapters. Anyways, sorry for the long wait...had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times while thinking of several possible ways to go on to the future chapters that would connect it to end of the First Part (That is already completely planned out), until I finally decided to go with this one.**

**Welcome to the new version of chapter four, hope you like it.**

-a-

It was now six in the morning and you could see Naruto and Celebi still sleeping. Most of Naruto's body was outside of the futon, as a result of the boy constant moving throughout the night. He was also snoring with his mouth opened, with some saliva falling down from it. Celebi was currently sleeping on top of his belly, slowly going up and down as the belly moved.

A minute passed, and suddenly one of Celebi's antenna went up. Moving from side to side, it was later joined by the other. "Naruto can I come in? Is time to get ready for the academy."Iruka suddenly said from the other side, making Celebi to open its eyes.

When Iruka opened the door and walked inside, he only found the boy sleeping form. He also noticed that one of the other shōji screen door's around the room was halfway opened, but discarded it with a thought of Naruto possibly going to the toilet during the night. "Wake up, Naruto." He calmly said while closing the screen that had been left opened. Turning his look back at the boy, he noticed that the boy was still sleeping. He called for the boy once again before sweat dropping with annoyance, as the boy had completely ignored him again. "NARUTO!"

-b-**  
**

"You didn't have to hit me so hard Iruka-sensei." Naruto moaned, while massaging his now hurting cheek. He was now currently walking through one of Konoha's commercial streets with Iruka by his side, as they were going on their way towards the Academy.

"That will teach you to wake up more sooner and also to be more alert," Iruka responded. "What do you think would have happened to you if instead of me, it was actually an enemy ninja?"

Naruto blushed, as he turned his face towards the ground, since Iruka had made a good point. Minutes later he then looked back towards the street he had come from. "Celebi." He murmured, as he thought back of his new friend. When his Sensei forced him to wake up, his friend was no longer there. 'Maybe the Old Man was right...maybe Celebi can't spend a lot of time outside of the forest and needed to go back.' He thought, thinking back of what the Hokage had explained to him of Celebi possibly been dependent of green environments.

"You will see him in a few hours, Naruto." Said Iruka after hearing the murmurs, catching the boy's attention. "Now, let's go to the academy first." He added, receiving a nod from the boy.

-c-

Back at the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was currently in a meeting with one of his Anbu's captains. "Good for you to come, Otomatsu." He said, as he looked back at the ninja whom had just arrived after he had ordered his summon. He was currently standing in front of his window, as he had been looking down at the village while he waited for the ninja to arrive.

"What do you need, Hokage-sama?"

"Your team was responsible for stopping another villager's attack against the boy yesterday...am I right?" Sarutobi asked. He was responded with acceptance, as it was obvious that he was talking about Naruto. "There has been some development with the boy after your team took care of the riot." He informed, as he turned his look back at the window.

"Is the boy alright?" Otomatsu questioned. There was always the possibility that one of the villagers managed to escape from his team and landed a blow at the boy.

"Naruto is fine, but it seems that he had managed to meet a very interesting new friend after the riot."

"Do you want my team to gather information on this_ 'friend',_ and confirm his intentions on the boy?"

Sarutobi nodded, as he turn his look back at the ninja. "That would be correct, but the mission would actually be more complicated than that...you see, Naruto's new friend is quiet unique."

"Unique?" The ninja asked, before Sarutobi began to explain to him about Celebi.

"As you can see I want your team to discretely follow this creature at all times, especially when Naruto is by its side." Sarutobi concluded after an hour of explanations. "I also want part of your team to stay close to the building, making sure that no one enters it without my orders." He continued, as he thought back of the forest. 'It might be to late to hide the creature's existence, but is not to late to hide its especial abilities.' He thought, as he wanted to keep the creature's unique abilities over plants hidden as long as he could from the council. "Iruka has been given permission to take Naruto there for today after they leave the academy, so the boy can spend sometime with his friend." He added. "They would later take the creature to the northeastern forest for a while, but make sure that the boy stays safe. I'm currently allowing the boy to spend sometime with it, but you can take action against the creature if it results to be dangerous." He knew that the creature could be threatening and the boy shouldn't be brought to it, with so many unknown details and questions that are yet to be answered, but when he saw Naruto's excited face when playing with it, combined with the fact that the boy didn't have other friends to play with, he couldn't stop himself from deciding in the end to make a compromise and let them spend sometime together while been supervised.

"I understand." Otomatsu acknowledged before leaving the office, but not before he was explained by the Hokage that this was obviously an S mission, which he responded with a nod.

When the ninja captain finally left Sarutobi released a small breath, as he turn his look back at the window. Looking throughout all of the surrounded areas of the village that he could see from his position. "Naruto," He murmured, as he thought back of the boy and his new friend. "You really are such a troublemaker."

-d-

Naruto couldn't believe how much he wanted to leave the academy already. Not even when he was developing one of his pranks he was so exited to leave, like he was today. He was currently seated in one of the middle seats, constantly shaking one of his legs as a result of his anxiety. 'I hope he's okay.' He though of his friend once again, completely ignoring his Sensei's class.

Iruka was currently trying to control himself while giving today's lesson, but he was been less successful as the time passed as he continued to look at Naruto who had yet to pay any notice of what he said. He finally snapped when he asked a question at him, and the boy completely ignored him. Resulting with the boy yelling at him, after receiving an eraser from his part. "Pay attention, Naruto."

"But Shikamaru isn't paying attention either." The boy retorted, while pointing at a sleeping boy at the back of the class.

Iruka sighed. "At least he always manages to learn the material for the exams." He answered back. He had long considered Shikamaru a lost case, no matter what he did Shikamaru wouldn't stop his sleeping habits. The only thing that kept him calm was the fact that the boy always did brilliantly on the exams, which Naruto rarely did.

Naruto's face reddened, as most of his classmates were now laughing at him.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled to the rest of the class, while hitting the top of his wooden desk. Managing to capture their attention and to successfully quite them down. "Now as I was saying, pay attention to my class Naruto." He repeated to the boy, whom answered back with a nod. Turning his look back at the rest of his class, he then asked them if their was someone that could answer the question he had originally made to Naruto. A pink haired girl immediately raised her hand, and gave the correct answer after he called her. "That's correct, Sakura." Iruka said before he returned to do the rest of his lecture, but his mind was kept on the boy who was now finally taking notice of what he said. He knew that what he had said to Naruto was cruel, especially when he knew the reasons for why the boy was not been attentive. Nevertheless, Naruto was still doing poorly on the texts and he was not going to accept the boy's current excitement as an excuse to not pay attention during one of his classes.

-e-

Hours later Naruto and Iruka were currently walking up the stairs of the old building. Naruto's growing excitement of meeting his friend once again had already managed to make the boy forget about his small grudge he was holding against his Sensei for what happened back at the academy, and it was increasing more and more as they walked up the stairs. "Celebi." He murmured with joy, as they were now reaching the fourth floor, something that could be confirmed by the sudden presence of roots that were covering up the roof and some parts of the walls and stair handles. They didn't reach the floor, though.

"Naruto, you should wait here." Iruka said, grabbing Naruto's right shoulder to stop him, as the boy was about to run up the remaining stairs.

"Why?" Naruto asked, as he turned his look at him.

"You know why, Hokage-sama doesn't want you to go back inside there." Iruka explained. Thus, making the boy to look to the other side and cross his arms, while developing a grumpy face.

Iruka sighed. "I'll be back in a minute with your friend." He said, as he continued to walk upstairs, leaving the boy behind. Minutes later he came back with Celebi, whom was flying around him with excitement.

"Celebi!" Naruto yelled with joy, as he saw his friend coming towards him. "Are you alright?" He asked, while giving it a hug.

"He's fine, Naruto." Iruka said with a grin. "He was just taking a nap between some branches."

"Thanks Sensei," Naruto said with a smile, as he then began to pet Celebi's head. He was relieved to know that Celebi was alright. He had been worried all day since he learned that his friend went missing, but thankfully he was right. Celebi had only decided to return to return here. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Iruka nodded. "I did say I was going to bring you here." He answered. He then dropped his grin, when Naruto turned his look back at Celebi. He was just following the Hokage's orders of taking Naruto here so the boy can play a bit with his new friend, if it wasn't for that he would have honestly never done so. He new that Naruto was currently very happy playing with his friend, but there was so many things that were still unknown of it, which made him increase his worries. 'They shouldn't be brought together. The Hokage should had waited, at least until there was more information on that creature.' He thought, as he couldn't agree with the Hokage's current decisions. 'At least he took the boy out of the building.' A fact that calmed him a bit. "Naruto, we should go to the northeastern forest." He said after releasing a small breath.

"Huh," The boy said, as he stopped petting Celebi and returned his look at his Sensei. "The northeastern forest?"

Iruka nodded. "Your not planning to play with him in the middle of the stairs are you?" He questioned, as he remembered the Hokage's orders of not staying to much inside the building. "Besides, I think it would be good for your friend to spend sometime outside of this place."

Naruto smiled. "You just want me to show you the place that my friend came from." Naruto pointed out, making Iruka sweat drop. "Let me check." He continued, as he then asked Celebi if it wanted to go back and make another visit to that forest, whom responded by making circles all over him while holding a grin on its face. "Lets go then!" He yelled with glee while raising a hand in the air, which was soon followed by Celebi's.

-f-

"They're leaving." A male ANBU ninja, with a bear like masked, whispered. He was currently hidden inside the crown of a tree with a fellow ninja beside him, as they spied on Naruto and Iruka, whom where both now leaving the apartment.

"The boy's carrying the creature inside his jacket." The other ninja, with a bird mask, remarked as he noticed the boy's enlarged jacket around the stomach area. There was also a pair of green antenna's, with blue flagellum's, that were popping up from the neck hole. "I will inform Otomatsu that the boy is on his way." He added, as he then disappeared with a swirl of leaves. He later reappeared behind the one mentioned, whom was currently in a small plain in the middle of the northeastern forest, giving orders to the rest of his teammates.

"What is it Kosuke?" Otomatsu asked, without turning around.

"The boy is coming." Kosuke answered, receiving a nod from his captain. He then vanished once again, going back to his other teammate.

"You heard him, go to your positions." Otomatsu ordered to the five ninja's in front of him, making them disperse towards different hidden locations around the area the creature had originated. "So I will finally meet this Celebi." He murmured, as he was actually very curious to see the creature which apparently has an ability over plants, just like the First Hokage's bloodline. He then followed his team action's and went to hide at the top of a nearby tree.

Twenty minutes later you could see Naruto arriving at the area, with Iruka by his side.

"So this is the place where you found your friend." Iruka said, as he looked through his green surroundings. "It looks pretty normal," He pointed out, as he was kind of hoping to see something more supernatural. "Did you just found the egg between some bushes?"

"No, it actually appeared right in my hand."

"Really?" Iruka asked, as he took a second look at his surroundings. He had walked throughout this forests for his entire life, he didn't feel anything new. He then sighed, as he turned his look back at the boy with a smile. "You can play now with your friend, Naruto." The boy didn't have to be told twice as he rapidly went on to do exactly that.

While looking at the boy playing with the creature, Iruka's smile decreased. 'The Anbu's must be already watching us.' He though, as he discretely look at the surrounding trees. He couldn't say where they are actually hidden, but he could feel more than a couple eyes already watching them. 'I hope nothing happens at the end.' He thought, as he returned his look back at the boy, whom was currently running around some trees with the creature flying right beside him.

-g-

"I was beginning to think that you were not coming, Hokage-sama." Iruka said after the Hokage finally made his appearance. More than five hours had passed since he arrived here with the boy, and the sun was almost completely consumed by the night. Naruto and Celebi were both tired of running around, and where currently resting beside him.

"Sorry, I had several important errands to attend to before coming here."

Iruka nodded. "Are you letting me keep the boy once again?" He asked, as he was sure that the Hokage had only let him keep the boy for the night before, because it was already to late. He didn't received an answer because the boy had woken up and managed to capture the Hokage's attention.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, while the boy stood up from the grass. The boy answered with a nod, that he was just a bit tired from running around. The boy also informed him of how happy he was, that this had been the best hours ever, and that he wanted to come back to play with his friend tomorrow. Glad you like it Naruto."

"I didn't just like it, I Love it!"

Sarutobi smiled, but it was wash away rapidly with a neutral face. "Naruto there's something very importa-"

"I know Old Kage," Naruto interrupted. "Celebi needs to go back, and you will then later take me to another apartment."

Sarutobi acknowledge this, but he later explained that he was not completely right as he was going to let him stay at Iruka's house for a bit longer, making Iruka to smile. He also revealed that this was not the important thing that he wanted to talk about. He then look around, and pointed towards some branches from a nearby tree. "Naruto could you do me a favor and ask your friend to move those branches for me?"

Naruto's face turned into a dumbly look. Why would that be so important for the old man, it was no secret for them both that his friend could control plants. Maybe he was impressed by it, and just wanted to see it again? In the end he did just exactly that, as he approached his friend and asked him if he could move those branches for him. Celebi just nodded, as it flew towards the branches to get more closer, and then turned its look at the branches with high concentration.

Meanwhile Iruka's heart began to raise, as this would be the very first time that he would see someone, or something in this case, doing the ability to control plants just like the first Hokage. Hidden between the woods of the area, the team of ANBU's were in a similar situation, but with more control, as they have already seen the ability on practice before thanks to Tenzo; and even if they had already seen someone do it, they still couldn't deny that they were feeling excitement by been able to see the creature doing it.

A few seconds later, the branch slowly began to move. Celebi's eyes were now white once again, as it kept control of the branch movements. Soon later, the branch rapidly started to expand more and behave like a tail, with its twigs moving towards different directions. Causing the tree to bend a little, with the added weight.

Naruto walked more closer towards the new development, and later began to jump with his left hand held high as a sign to try and capture the branch's attention. "So it's confirmed." Sarutobi said with a sigh, as he looked at the tail-like branch that was now making Naruto laugh by rapidly moving around the boy and touching him at different points with several of its twigs.

"What is confirmed?" Iruka asked, turning his look at the Hokage."

"I just wanted to check if their was a possibility of the creature having some limitation with its power." Sarutobi shortly answered, before he followed the boy and got closer to the branch. 'Like I feared, the creature's unique abilities aren't limited to the ones it creates,' He thought as he had been currently hoping for the creature to only be able to manipulate the ones back at the old building, the once that the creature actually created, instead of adding all the natural plants as well. With his only hope crushed, he decided to let the boy know more of his worries of what the current situation might cause.

After catching the boy's attention he started by telling the boy that his friend's power over plants was something very impressive, and that it was an honor to have been able to see a creature with the same abilities as the First's. He then soon followed by explaining that it's because of this same reason it would be for the best to keep such abilities a secret. After a short live protest from the boy, he continued to expand more by telling him the pros and cons of keeping them a secret. "You have to promise me that you will keep Celebi from reveling its abilities over plants, if not...I must sadly have to take him away."

Naruto's eyes began to water with anger, and turn his look to the other side when Celebi approached him with worry over him. "I promise." He shortly said, as he hugged his friend.

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well." He said as he then turned his look at the night sky. "Is late, we should return your friend back at the apartment." He said as he began to walk back, with the rest joining him.

-h-

"Say goodbye, Naruto." Iruka said, after arriving at the fourth floor of stairs.

The small boy was currently holding the green fairy between his arms, right between the Hokage and him. " See you." Naruto said with a small voice, while letting the creature go free from his hands, as he was hopping for the creature to join him later at Iruka's house like it did yesterday night. Celebi nodded with understanding, before it followed Iruka towards the rest of the stairs.

"Don't worry Naruto, as you might suspect, you would be able to see your friend tomorrow and play with him back at the forest." Sarutobi said, as he noticed the boy's eyes following the creature from as long as the boy could see it.

"I know."

-i-

-End of Chapter-

**Edit: I just wanted to say that I finally found a Beta for this story; so I think it would be best for you guys to wait for a better version of this story.**


End file.
